


Waterloo

by TheMightySwan



Series: Catch my Soul AUs [2]
Category: Catch my Soul, Original Work
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Drama, F/F, Gay, Long lost friends to lovers, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Pining, Songfic, Waterloo (Song), everything i write is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightySwan/pseuds/TheMightySwan
Summary: One of your best friends is getting married. Seems like a day for celebration, but it is a little difficult to take that your year-long crush who never believed in relationships is there with her date... but then, is she really?
Relationships: Julie Lucifér & Jolene Gardiner, Julie Lucífer/Ramona Limewood
Series: Catch my Soul AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642831
Kudos: 1





	Waterloo

_My my  
At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah  
And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way  
The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself _

My eyes were glued to the blonde woman who had been sitting at her table just a few moments ago. She had gotten up and had begun walking towards the small stage with determined steps. She looked older, which wasn’t shocking seeing as we haven’t seen each other in years, but still – the woman I saw now, intending on making a toast at our best friend’s wedding, was a far cry from the rebellious teenager I had known during high school. Her hair was very short, but it suited her. Instead of wearing a dress, she had gone with a tailored black pantsuit, who showed off her toned athletic figure and her long, elegant limbs. Her facial traits were a little sharper, the adult having completely overruled the teen. But what remained the same were those sharp, intelligent grey eyes and her dazzling, gorgeous smile. 

_Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo_  


“Hi, uhm… I’m Julie and I wanted to make a toast. For one of my best friends, who is getting married today. As a maid of honour it is my job to make this wedding a memorable event for the lucky couple.” Her eyes twinkled while she spoke. She looked happy.  
And I hated myself for resenting her for it.  
It was a rather cliché story. We were best friends in high school, but there had always been something more between us. A connection, a bond, we both couldn’t understand, but we also couldn’t ignore it. I didn’t realize then that I had fallen head over heels in love with her. But when Julie had kissed me one evening at a school ball, I had panicked. Said that I didn’t feel that way about her. I was afraid of prejudice, of what everyone would have said and thought. Julie had understandingly nodded, because she somehow always understood. Then after graduation, life happened. I knew that I couldn’t possibly stand being somewhere with her, knowing that I had broken the heart of the woman I loved. I had wanted her to move on.  
So, of course, the interaction today had been weird. I had seen her standing in front of the doors of the chapel.  
“Julie?”  
She had turned around, obviously startled. A shy, but still cheery smile had spread on her lips.  
“Look who made it.” She began walking towards me, arms outstretched for a hug. A hand on her arm stopped her. Her head turned towards the brown-haired woman with big brown doe-eyes, a perfect pearly smile and legs for days. She mumbled something into the blonde’s ear and her hand traced a path up her arm to her neck, pausing there and stroking over Julie’s short hair fondly. The brunette smiled at the taller woman, and then retreated back into the chapel. I watched Julie look after her, a soft smile on her face. My heart felt so heavy while I watched Julie snap out of her staring and she made her way towards me. It felt achingly familiar, the way she wrapped her arms around me, my head pressed against her collarbone, my nose inhaling her unique scent.  
“I missed you.”

_My my  
I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger  
Oh yeah  
And now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose_  


“Muriel and Aaron, you two were the couple that made me overthink my view on relationships and generally on love. Some of you knew me during high school – I bet you remember some of my comments.”  
The audience laughed and Julie chuckled into the microphone.  
“Well, seeing you guys together, it made me believe that there might be something to it. It made me realize that I wanted something like you have: sharing good and bad times, standing up for each other, always being there when the other one has a bad day, traumatizing all your friends by your PDA’s… Maybe it was just us growing up, I mean, do you remember Muriel taking the 100 Tequila shots challenge? Yeah, I think Muriel herself wouldn’t remember it if we hadn’t told her.”  
She cleared her throat and went on: “Anyway, I’d like you to raise a glass: to Muriel and Aaron, to significant others, to better halves, and to the chance that we shall all find ours!”  
The people clapped and clinked their glasses. Julie blushed the tiniest bit, threw a last dazzling smile to the crowd, then disappeared back towards her table, where Muriel had stood up and was engulfing her in a big hug, followed by a chuckling Aaron. After those two had turned to the guests and announced that the buffet was open, they mingled and accepted congratulations left and right. I made my way towards the newly wed.  
“Ramona!” Muriel exclaimed loudly when she spotted me walking towards them.  
“Hey,” I answered while I got a hug, “I’m so happy for you.”  
“Thanks, it means a lot,” Muriel grinned, “who would’ve thought that I would be the first in our holy trinity to tie the knot?”  
“I definitely wouldn’t have,” I said with smile that was just a little forced.  
“Honestly, it still feels a little surreal to me, but I do look forward to spend expanded time with this man.” She turned towards Aaron who was smiling at her lovingly.  
“Love you,” he said leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.  
Muriel repeated the words and grabbed his neck to deepen the kiss.  
“I’ll leave you to it,” I mumbled with a awkward smile and made my way towards the bar.  
“Scotch, please.”  
I didn’t look up to meet the look of the guy behind the bar, not wanting to see his judgemental eyes while I ordered the strong drink so early on in the reception. The glass was placed in front of me, and I immediately grabbed it, downing it in one gulp.  
“Woah… Go big or go home?”  
I whirled around to the amused voice. Julie was crookedly smiling at me, raising her eyebrows at my empty glass.  
“Uh, yeah… something like that.” It was difficult to even formulate coherent sentences in her presence.  
“Well, if you’re in…” she smiled and ordered the same. I watched her drink it with furrowed brows.  
“God, this is disgusting.”  
It coaxed a laugh out of me.  
“Then why did you order it?”  
“I thought you had good taste, but clearly I was wrong.” I lightly hit her shoulder but couldn’t contain the smile spreading on my face. This was the usual banter between us.  
“So, how have you been?” Julie propped her head on her hand and turned towards me, the sparkling eyes making goosebumps erupt all over my skin.  
“I’ve been great.”  
“That’s it?” Julie tilted her head to the side.  
“There’s not much to tell. I studied special education and now I’m working at a school for handicapped people.”  
“It suits you. Do you enjoy that kind of work?”  
I nodded, a smile stealing itself on my lips against my will.  
“I love working with the kids. They are so affectionate and adorable. I’ve been named favourite teacher many times.”  
“I can totally get that. You were always great with kids.” I fidgeted with my fingers while I felt her intense eyes stare at me.  
“Enough about me. What about you?”  
“No, I haven’t even started with all the questions I wanted to ask,” Julie whined and a little pout appeared on her face.  
“Oh, quit whining,” an amused voice said behind me. I turned around to come face to face with the brunette from earlier. Up close, she was even more beautiful, and I couldn’t help it: a little bit of jealousy coiled deep within my stomach.  
Julie spluttered into her glass and coughed quickly to hide the fact.  
“Erm, Ramona, I’d like you to meet Jolene. Jolene, this is Ramona.”  
Jolene’s big brown eyes quickly shot towards Julie before resting on me.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you. Julie has told me a lot about you.” Her smile was friendly, but there was something in her eyes I couldn’t quite read.  
“She did?”  
Jolene moved over towards Julie and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Yeah… I have to say, you were quite a handful back in high school. Both of you,” she said with a grin towards Julie, who was looking at her with a relaxed and amused expression.  
“Funny, Jo, funny…” Julie mumbled. The brunette just smirked and placed a kiss on Julie’s slightly flushed cheek.  
“You know I am. I’ll see you later?”  
“Yeah sure,” Julie said with a grin and Jolene returned it before again disappearing in the crowd.  
Julie turned back towards me, her eyes crinkling at the corner from her smile.  
“Sorry for that. She likes to make fun of me. And I seem to make it very easy for her.”  
“No, she seems pretty great.”  
Julie smiled again, and it broke my heart one more time to know that the smile was for the brunette.  
“I met her at the university. We hated each other at the beginning, but we got closer. And now, well, she’s my plus one to a wedding.”  
Julie turned around to ask for a refill, so I used the opportunity to utter the words while not having to look her in the face.  
“I’m glad you found her then. You make quite the good pair.”  
I felt like my airways were constricting me. I know I needed to get away the moment I said the words.  
“I’m sorry, I… I gotta go.”  
I turned around and started to rush through the crowd, ignoring Julie’s protest of “What did you say… wait!”

_Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you  
Oh, oh Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo_

I was sitting in the corner when she found me.  
“There you are.”  
I recognized Jolene’s light, floaty voice and realized to late that the brunette was now occupying the seat next to me.  
“I was looking for you. I watched you take off from the bar rather suddenly and I couldn’t help but notice the look on Julie’s face.”  
My head shot up and I immediately spluttered: “It wasn’t Julie’s fault. It was me. Don’t be angry with her.”  
Jolene cocked her head to the side.  
“I’m not angry with her. I’m rather… curious. I know that there is more to your history together than you both admit.”  
I looked into her deep eyes and decided that she deserved the truth, only for their future relationship’s sake. This was the moment I could make it easier for Julie to be happy.  
“We’ve been best friends in the past, sure. But I’ve always known that I felt more for Julie than just friendship. But I’ve been scared, and selfish, and I broke her heart by turning her down when she kissed me and admitted she had feelings for me. I’ve never been able to forgive myself for it, and I’m sorry if it has hurt your relationship, but I can tell you, I’m not going to stand in your way.”  
“Do you love her?” Jolene asked with a neutral voice, her face not giving away any emotion.  
I exhaled and buried my face in my hands.  
“Yes. I never stopped.”  
A heavy silence fell upon us.  
At once, a light chuckle made me look up to Jolene’s smug face.  
“I knew it!”  
“Knew what?”  
“I knew that you still felt something for her! All these pining looks, and the way you looked when the hug Julie gave you fell a little too short for you. You are so in love with her!”  
“I am. I just admitted it. But it doesn’t change anything, or I hope it doesn’t. Julie obviously chose you, and I can see that you make her very happy. The way she spoke of you showed me she cares about you a lot. I’m… I’m just a ghost from her past.”  
“But I’d say like a very visible ghost.”  
“Look, Jolene, I’m sorry if I have done anything to offend you, but I didn’t know. I came here for my friend Muriel, and while I knew that I would probably run into Julie, I never planned to do anything to compromise your relationship.” I stood up, ready to walk away once more.  
“Oh my god.”  
I turned back towards Jolene who seemed barely able to contain her laughter.  
“You’re both such idiots.”  
“Wha… why?” I was so confused.  
“While I know Julie and I might seem close, yes, I know I sometimes go a little overboard with the touching and the cheek kisses, you should probably know this, Ramona: Julie and I are not together.”

_So how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose_

__

“You’re not?” I asked, still persuaded I misunderstood her.  
“No, we’re not. I’m straight.” Jolene smiled at me and patted my knee sympathetically when she realized that I was still processing.  
“I’m sure Julie would have told you herself if you hadn’t taken off so abruptly.”  
“I screwed up,” I said defeatedly.  
“Well, you did, but just a little bit. But it’s nothing we can’t fix with a little matchmaking. Come on.”  
She pulled me up by my hand, not letting go of it while we quickly strode through the crowd.  
“But I don’t understand. Julie saying all that stuff about love and relationships, or you being her plus one…”  
“Julie doesn’t really like such events, and she was a mess because of her speech… and other things, so I decided that I would come along as moral support, hence why I am her plus one.”  
“So you really met at the university and hated each other?”  
“Oh boy, yes! With all my heart. She’s such a cocky idiot, we have driven each other crazy.”  
“Sounds familiar.”  
Jolene looked at me earnestly, putting a stop to our run.  
“You have to know… Julie hasn’t been a nun. She had relationships, one-nighters and stuff, but you could always tell that her whole heart wasn’t in it, so to say.”  
“Of course,” I nodded, “it has been a few years.”  
“Exactly. But what makes me so optimistic is the way she gets when she’s around you. As someone who knows Julie pretty well…” Jolene paused and her eyes bore into mine, “you can trust me on that.”  
I stared back at her.  
“Thank you.”  
Jolene rolled her eyes, but still smiled.  
“Whatever. My work’s not done yet.”  
In that moment, someone announced the first dance and the people quickly formed a free space in the middle of the room, Muriel and Aaron quickly making their way there, both with radiant smiles on their faces. A slow, romantic tune started and I watched them whirl around together, a small smile forming on my lips. I was happy for my friend.  
The song changed into another one, slightly faster this time.  
I turned around, as Jolene had gone suspiciously quiet, only then realizing that instead of the brunette, Julie was standing there, a nervous look on her face.  
“Julie?”  
She gulped once and stretched out her hand.  
“May I have this dance?”  
Lost in her grey orbs, I just nodded mutely, placing my hand into hers. We walked the few steps towards the dancefloor, our hands linked together lightly. Julie stepped around me, straightened and with a last questioning look placed her hand on my waist. My hand wandered mindlessly to her shoulder, brushing over the soft fabric of her suit jacket.  
Confidently, Julie started to lead us through the slow dance, her steps fluid and we managed to not step on each other’s toes once.  
“I didn’t know you could dance.”  
“Ah well, it seemed like a skill worth acquiring,” Julie answered, slightly looking down at me.  
“You’re good at it.”  
Her face turned slightly pink and a corner of my mouth lifted up in a barely-noticeable smile at her adorable blush. Wait, adorable? Get a grip!  
“I actually wanted to tell you something the moment you took off so suddenly. I hope it wasn’t anything I did.”  
I looked up at her, shaking my head.  
“It wasn’t your fault. I freaked out.”  
“I’m sorry you assumed Jolene and I were dating. We’re friends, in fact she even has a boyfriend. She accompanied me here…”  
“For moral support, I know,” I finished her sentence, “Jolene already told me.”  
“Oh.” Julie was quiet for a moment.  
“I guess that’s good.”  
We continued dancing, the new song now so slow that all you could was sway and shuffle your feet a little.  
“I’m happy you came today.”  
“You are?” I asked, clutching the fabric on her shoulder a little tighter.  
“Yes. I had hoped you’d be here, because I don’t know how I should have reached out to you after such a long time of not keeping in touch.”  
“I’m sorry, it’s partially my fault. I pushed you away.”  
“And I let you. I’m sorry too, I should have fought harder.”  
I looked her in the eyes and smiled, the words so typically ‘Julie’ that they made my heart skip a beat.  
“We were both stupid,” I concluded, keeping eye contact with the blonde.  
“Yeah, we were. Promise me you won’t be a stranger? Whatever will be the outcome of this day…?”  
“I promise.”  
The smile spreading over Julie’s face made my chest feel all fluttery and funny.  
“Great.”  
The music swiftly changed into a rhythmical, upbeat song that made the most people break out in laughter and begin to sing along.  
“You can never go wrong with ABBA,” Julie commented and beamed down at me, “do you remember the lyrics?”  
I smiled at her.  
“How could I forget?”  
She let go of me in favour of making absurd rock guitar movements, making me laugh out loud.  
“My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender…” She held out the imaginary mic to me.  
I rolled my eyes but complied.  
“Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way.”  
The next chords had Julie nearly go down on her knees, her blonde hair shaking up and down. I got lost in watching her do her silly, goofy dance moves, my heart beating a hundred miles per hour.  
“Waterloo, I was defeated you won the far,” I sang while gripping Julie’s waist.  
Julie put one hand on her heart, the other was lifted up in the air, palm facing forward.  
“Waterloo, promise to love you forevermore.”  
We both immediately fell silent at her words, lost in our own bubble while the song around us went on.  
I bit my lip worriedly while looking down, only for Julie’s hand to gently lift my chin to make me look at her.  
“I really do promise to love you forevermore. I feel like I never stopped since that day that I kissed you and you told me you didn’t return my feelings. I was hurt, sure, but the thing that prevailed was this all-consuming, never-ending love for you that I always carried in my heart. And I wanted to finally tell you the truth, because somewhere deep inside me, there might still be a tiny, tiny part of me that hopes that one day, you will love me back.”  
“Julie?”  
“Hm?”

__

_Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo_

__

“You are my Waterloo,” I whispered in her ear, before pulling her down firmly and finally, finally I pressed my lips on hers, ignoring the wild cheers from behind us, ignoring the music still playing behind us, ignoring everything that wasn’t Julie.

 _Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you_  
_Oh, oh Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you_


End file.
